under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Dagu
Dagu(ダグ Dagu) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 30 of Getter Robo. Appearance Dagu has three long-necked dinosaur heads with two of the heads in place for the arms on the chest. Each of the heads have a dull yellow hide with bright yellow eyes and four sharp teeth. However, the head in the middle is shown with pupils in its yellow eyes, where as the eyes on the other two heads are blank, and has a long horn on the snout. The heads are connected to a metal-plated chest with a blueish, mechanical face that holds long, sharp teeth and blank, bright-purple eyes. Dagu is also shown with tank treads for the lower-half of the body with the tail sticking out in the back. Biography After Chief Galeli comes up with a plan to disrupt the Getter Machine’s monitors within the cockpits with an electric wave to blind them, Emperor Gore gets General Bat to launch out within Mechasaurus Dagu to initiate the plan. Upon Dagu’s arrival to the surface, the Saotome Plant is immediately alerted about this so the Getter Team launch out. When they see Dagu arriving, Musashi combines the Getter Machines into Getter-3. As Getter Robo charges toward Dagu, General Bat immediately has the Mechasaurus unleash the Electric Wave that disrupts Musashi’s monitor in his cockpit. Dagu starts shooting at Getter Robo with it’s missiles as the super robot backs away. With Getter Bear’s monitor not working right, Hayato combines the Getter Machines into Getter-2, but the super robot ends up getting hit by the Electric Wave again when it was about to use the Drill Arm. Ryoma realizes what’s happening with the monitors whenever they get hit by the Electric Wave, but the Getter Team decide to take the risk and continue fighting as Getter-1. While trying to avoid getting hit by the Electric Wave, Getter Robo continues fighting off Dagu. When Getter Robo manages to wrestle with Dagu’s main middle head, General Bat gets Dagu to fly straight up into the sky and to shake Getter Robo off. Once Getter Robo falls off Dagu, General Bat gets the Electric Wave unleashed again, but this time Getter Robo gets hit the third time. With Getter Robo completely blind, General Bat orders for Dagu to crush Getter Robo underneath it. Fortunately, before Dagu can land on Getter Robo to crush it, Michi arrives in her general plane and warns Ryoma. After moving away from Dagu, Getter Robo tries to escape, but Dagu launches a missile that blows off Getter Robo’s left leg. Michi fires her general plane’s missiles at the Mechasaurus, but one of Dagu’s heads sets her plane on fire, causing her to eject out before she crashes. Dagu then proceeds to finish off Getter Robo by drilling through the body, throwing the super robot down a big hill, and finally blow up the head with a missile. With Getter Robo seemingly finished off, Emperor Gore commands General Bat to destroy the Saotome Plant. Upon reaching the Saotome Plant, the barrier is already set up. However, General Bat gets Dagu to destroy the Plant’s underground power generators with subterranean missiles, deactivating the barrier. Everyone within the Plant evacuates as Dagu destroys the building. Declaring victory, General Bat is ordered to come back to the Dinosaur Empire to rest. The next day, General Bat launches out within Dagu again to attack on humanity. Fortunately, upon using a Getter Ray generator, Getter Robo was able to get fixed up over night, and this time the cockpit can be moved up into Getter Robo’s head to see the fight without the monitors. When Dagu arrives at the area, Getter Robo stands back up, now fully repaired. General Bat gets Dagu to unleash the Electric Wave again, but Ryoma changes his cockpit position into Getter Robo’s head, allowing him to see the fight and rendering Dagu’s Electric Wave useless. Getter Robo uses Getter Tomahawk and Getter Beam to destroy all three of Dagu’s heads. Seeing the tables now turned against them, General Bat orders for Dagu to retreat. As Dagu starts to fly straight up into the sky to retreat, Getter Robo uses Getter Boomerang to slice the rocket thrusters underneath Dagu, creating a chain reaction that blows the Mechasaurus up. General Bat manages to escape however, vowing revenge on Getter Robo. Powers/Abilities Flight: Dagu fly straight up into the air with five rocket thrusters underneath it’s tank lower body and two thrusters coming straight from behind. Electric Wave: Dagu’s middle head can launch an electric wave from the mouth that can disrupt the monitors on the Getter Machines. Missiles: Two of Dagu’s heads can launch missiles straight out from their mouths. Drill Horn: Dagu’s middle head has a horn on it’s snout that can spin around like a drill. This can be used to deflect enemy attacks and drill into it’s opponent’s body. Fire Breath: Two of Dagu’s heads can breath a deadly stream of fire from it’s mouth. Subterranean Missiles: The mechanical face on Dagu’s chest can launch missiles from the mouth that can go through underground. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju